Doomed To Smile
by rainbowCoffee
Summary: перевод вот этого фика: /s/8008759/1/Doomed To Smile


1. Я старалась по возможности переводить все термины. Я понимаю, что, к примеру, "мёд разума" - недостойный перевод mindhoney, но это лучший найденный мной аналог.  
За "поцарапанную сессию" мне вообще закопаться хочется.  
2. Я не знаю, умышленно ли автор допустил фактическую ошибку в речи Арадии. Да, мёд разума действительно не должен был так сильно влиять на защищенность Соллукса от психоатак Вриски. Потому что Соллукс по определению с рожденья может управляться более высококровной Вриской.  
Можно считать, что она не хотела напоминать ему о его лоубладстве. Можно считать, что автор попутал.  
3. Свято верю в moirailship этих двоих.

- АА, ты жива, блин, ты выглядишь прекрасно, хехе. Не могу поверить-, - Соллукс захлебнулся словами, увидев живого Овна на фоне яркого зеленого солнца.  
- Хай, - тепло улыбнулась Арадия.  
- Не думал, что увижу твою ул-лыбку снова.  
- Не думала, что услышу, как ты не шепелявишь.  
- Скажи спасибо КК за это, - они усмехнулись, и Соллукс потер глаза, пытаясь сдержать слезы.  
- Ты жива, - прошептал он.  
- Да, - Арадия продолжала улыбаться, и свет зеленого солнца делал её улыбку ярче. Соллукс не смог сдержаться и начал всхлипывать.  
- АА, м-мне так жаль, я не могу поверить, что был тем, кто лишил тебя улыбки. - слезы не останавливались, сколько бы он не вытирал их, - Твоя улыбка такая к-красивая, а я фактически отобрал ее у тебя.  
- Соллукс, - Арадия подплыла к парню и обняла его, - все хорошо, это не твоя вина. И моя улыбка вернулась, нет причин тебе расстраиваться.  
- Этого вообще не должно было происходить! - он рыдал, икая.  
- Соллукс... - Арадия разорвала их объятья и решительно посмотрела на Близнецов, - Я умерла не по твоей вине. Тебя контролировала Вриска. Это не твоя вина.  
- Но я не просто убил тебя. Я убил и твоего лузуса. Я, в первую очередь, не должен был поддаваться так легко! Вриска или нет, ты не должна была умирать в конце-концов! - закричал Близнецы. Слезы текли по его лицу.  
- Мёд разума отравил тебя, сделал твой разум легко контролируемым. Соллукс, ты знаешь, у Вриски есть много способов, чтобы заставить события идти так, как ей захочется. Мне не нравится, что она втянула тебя в что-то, что должно было оставаться только между нами, но ты ни в чем ни виноват. А сейчас - просто перестань быть таким слабаком, и дай мне уже настоящие счастливые объятья.  
Соллукс уставился на Овна, ошарашенный её полным эмоций возражением. Он так привык к ее монотонному безэмоциональному и механическому голосом, и его сердце болело от понимания, что именно он сделал её такой. Он засмеялся и попытался сдержать слезы, обнимая девушку. Он схватил ткань на ее спине, и его рука дрожала, потому что он боялся, что все это может оказаться всего лишь сном.  
- Все хорошо. Сейчас я жива, поэтому тебе не о чем переживать. Прошлое в прошлом. Не беспокойся. Я больше никогда не оставлю тебя снова, - она снова улыбнулась и расцепила объятья, чтобы вытереть слезы с его лица. Она чувствовала, как он неохотно выпускает ее из рук.  
- Ага, ты права, прости за это, - они помолчали, уставившись на зеленое солнце. Очевидно, им надо было ждать прибытия своих друзей.  
- Ты собираешься снова уйти? - нерешительно спросил Соллукс.  
- Нет! На этот раз я вернулась навсегда, - она, широко улыбаясь, посмотрела на Соллукса. Она нахмурилась, когда увидела его неуверенное лицо, - Я не собираюсь больше снова покидать тебя, обещаю.  
Арадия взяла руки Соллукса в свои. Маг был шокирован этим действием, и тут же покраснел. Арадия похихикала над его реакцией и подплыла ближе, оказавшись на одном уровне с парнем. Соллукс покраснел и отвернулся. Служанка хихикнула.  
- Итак, сколько голосов ты слышишь сейчас? - спросила Арадия,  
- Только твой, - Соллукс уютно прислонился к Арадии, - это приятно, когда никто больше не кричит в твоей голове. Они просто исчезли.  
- Отлично, это значит никаких больше головных болей, да?  
- Надеюсь, - небрежно ответил маг, - Итак, что мы будем делать, когда прибудут люди, которых мы ждем?  
- Мы доставим их к остальным, находящимся на Вейл, а потом подтолкнем их к месту назначения, чтобы они встретились с другой поцарапанной сессией. После того как я подтолкну их, я, наверно, буду путешествовать и закончу осматривать пузыри снов.  
- Могу я присоединиться?  
- Как пожелаешь. Если ты не хочешь оставаться с другими.  
- Нет! - внезапный ответ Соллукса поразил Арадию. - М-м, я имею ввиду, я... я хочу пойти с тобой. Ес... если тебе не сложно. Я просто хочу быть рядом с тобой, потому что я скучал по тебе. Сильно.  
Ее хихиканье было музыкой для его ушей, в то время как лицо покраснело еще немного, - "Мы можем провести много времени друг с другом, после того как поможем остальным начать это длинное путешествие. Ты уверен, что хочешь всего лишь быть со мной? Мне кажется, Каркат найдет твою поддержку довольно приятной."  
- Не, с КК все будет в порядке. Все-таки, он поедет не один, с ним будут друзья, о которых ты рассказывала.  
- Тогда, полагаю, мы останемся вдвоем, - Арадия наклонилась к нему, когда почувствовала, что хватка на ее руках усилилась. Ее улыбка ничуть не ослабела.  
- Ага, - Соллукс не смог сдержаться, и слегка улыбнулся, - Мне действительно нравиться твоя улыбка. Я рад, что она вернулась.  
- Я тоже.  
Соллукс довольно вздохнул. Обреченная временная линия, или нет, ему хотелось, чтобы этот момент длился вечно.


End file.
